


Red Runs Deep

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: What’s your favorite color?A simple question; trite, even. The most overused example of a question you should ask on a first date.  And yet, Magnus had never been asked, until Alec.The first thing he thought was red. It was the most constant color he’d experienced.





	Red Runs Deep

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to try an entirely new writing style with this idea i've been toying with for awhile. if you like this style, let me know! this is totally new for me, so feedback is welcome :)

_What’s your favorite color?_

A simple question; trite, even. The most overused example of a question you should ask on a first date.  And yet, Magnus had never been asked, until Alec.

The first thing he thought was red. It was the most constant color he’d experienced.

Red like the raw, unbridled magic that sparked at his fingertips and licked at his palms when he was just a boy. Red that devoured like flames, directly connected to the overflowing power inside of himself, and that tapped into the primal emotions of anger, hate, and fear. Red that caused nothing but destruction to everything it touched.

Red like the outline of a pentagram carefully drawn with his skillful hand used purely to summon dark, prevailing horrors that answered to him for their kindred impurity. Red like the eyes of Asmodei who Magnus shared blood and lineage with from the ties to his real father. Red like the sacrifice that dripped from his palm in offering to things even he had nightmares about.

Red like the blood that drooled off his rings and oozed through his fingers, warm and slick. Red like the blood of his enemies who he had slain without shame or regret. Red like the blood of his mother that soaked the keris she embedded in her chest. Red like the blood of those he loved and lost, like Ragnor.

Red was a cursed color, appropriate to shadow a cursed life.

But then, there was red like the stain of wine on his carpet where Isabelle had spilled half her glass when she was tipsy and telling Magnus a story that involved grand hand gestures. Red like the lipstick stain on his vanity mirror as a reminder from Dot to call every now and then. Red like the crayon drawing made by Madzie that Catarina had personally framed and hung on his wall.

Red like the sheets on Magnus’ bed the first night Alec stayed the night with him. Red like the flush in Alec’s cheeks when Magnus would catch him by surprise with a tender, lingering kiss or hands he couldn’t keep to himself. Red like the bowl of raspberries sprinkled with sugar that Alec brought Magnus for breakfast just because.

Red like rays of the setting sun that made everything glow . Red like the soft insides of Japanese cherry blossoms that fell like a soft rain from the trees. Red like the soft feathers of the cardinals that sat on the balcony in the early mornings and flicked their wings after a night of rain.

 _Red_ , Magnus decided. _Red is my favorite color_.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me or send a prompt at champagnemagnus.tumblr.com


End file.
